


Love and other outdoor sports.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [26]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Afterlife, Alcohol, Blood, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Flirting, Outdoor Sex, Psionic Bondage, Psionic Sex, Psionics, Swearing, Tentabulges, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Psiioniic smut fiction.  After saving you from a nasty fall, the Psiioniic has designs on you but are they black or red?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and other outdoor sports.

"Noooo!"

There goes your hat. Up there in the insanely high tree. You had not expected such a strong gust of wind and now the only hat you can ever wear without looking like a potato is 30ft in the air halfway up an alien tree. You really love that hat. You could call Rufioh who you are on your way to meet anyway but by the time he gets here, it might blow away even further. You have no choice. Time to climb.

You are used to climbing trees. You never have trouble being out in nature. You climb, swim, get muddy, all that good stuff. You are always in your element. But this tree is a Beforus tree and these are huge. Still, you can do it. Worse case, you get stuck and you have to call Rufioh begging to be saved and have him laugh at you. No issue. 

You start to climb up. "This was too easy" you smirk to yourself. This is not so bad. You are not even bothered by the height. You have got this _____, you have only about 5 feet to go. Well you did before the branch snapped.

You plummet through the air and brace yourself for many broken bones when all of a sudden, red and blue lights surround you. A static electricity feeling brushes over your skin and you float down gently. This makes you freak out more than the fall and you flail like a kitten caught in a paper bag. You land in a pair of gloved arms. The Psiioniic grins at you.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't land on my hornth." he lisped, "What on Alternia where you doing up there?" You pointed up to your hat. A spark of light surrounded the hat and brought it down to your lap. 

"Thank you." you blush, embarrassed at your stupidity, "I really am a lot better at climbing usually. Honest!" The Psiioniic places you on the ground and fiddles with his goggles. 

"Tho I can expect you to land on me another time?" he grins. 

"What? No! I mean... no I..." dear Gog why were you so flustered? Maybe it was the shock of the fall, an after effect of the psionic beams or just maybe it was because of the way you are being looked at by the yellow blood as he leans against the tree still grinning. "Um... I'm sorry, I really have to go and meet my friends but thank you again for helping me..." 

You turn and start to walk away when you hear a crackle and feel a sharp pain in your left butt cheek. You turn red faced and look at the smiling Psiioniic who is now twitching his eyebrow. You mutter something rude and scurry off.

It's an hour later and Rufioh has been laughing at you for a good ten minutes much to your annoyance. Horuss is holding back his smirks by sipping tea. You had just finished relaying the story of the mornings events back to them. 

"1 am sorry doll but... HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughs Rufioh with chocolate tears running down his face. 

"Remind me again why I hang around you?" you sulk. He tries to stifle himself but is set off again at the thought of the look on your face when Psiioniic zapped your backside. 

"Oh dearest ____!" said Horuss, "We do not mean to laugh at your predicament but surely you are able to see the humour in this episode. You have captured the interest of many of our alternative brothers and sisters in ectobiology. It was inevitable that one would find you.... appealing."

"What? Psiioniic? No he is just an ass!" you sulk harder. The two trolls look at each other and then look back at you with raised eyebrows. That is it. When everyone is asleep, you are going door to door to every hive and shaving those things off. "Besides you guys know I don't do black romance." 

"What makes you th1nk 1t's all about spades, doll?..." asks Rufioh.

"Well, he did make fun of me and ZAP me." you reply. You thought that was obvious.

"Oh my dear ____!" chuckled Horuss, "Had that been his intention, he would have done a lot worse! Not to mention he did rescue your attire." Could Horuss be right? Could Psiioniic just be an obnoxious flirt?

"Yeah he k1nda rem1nds me of how our M1tuna was before the acc1dent he had... He used to love w1nd1ng Tula up!" Rufioh added. You don't know what to think now. Maybe things will be clearer the next day.

After some rather filthy dreams about the yellow blood that night, you head off to the blue meadow for the day. It's from one of Kanaya's memories and you really love it. Just long grass for a mile and lots of strange flowers. A stream runs through it and you like to lie back and look at the sky. You are walking to your favourite spot when you trip on something. You brace yourself for impact when a familiar feeling tingles on your skin.

"Couldn't find a tree then?" asks Psiioniic with a smirk. He was lying down in the grass and you had stumbled over his leg. Thankfully he had seen you coming. 

"It was ONE TIME." you virtually growl back at him as he moves you back onto your feet.

"You're welcome." he grins.

"Gah!" you huff in frustration but before you can stomp off, you discover you are bound to the ground. "What do you want now?"

"Your charming company." he smiles, "Thith ith the betht thpot for cloud watching." He pats the ground next to him.

"Are you going to let me go if I say no?" you grumble.

"Probably not." he smirks.

"FINE!" you snap and thud yourself down next him. He bursts out laughing at the sour expression on your face. "What is so damn funny?"

"You are tho damn cute when you are angry!" he laughs. You are about to shout at him when he holds a bottle out to you. It's mead. "Look, I am thorry. I am jutht meththing with you. It'th not every day you get to watch the cloudth go by with a theriouthly hot babe..."

You swallow hard and blush before taking the bottle. Looks like Horuss and Rufioh were right but you are not sure how you feel about him. He is cocky, arrogant, and rude but also cute, confident, and could, when he wanted to, be a gentlemen. He was tall even for a troll and lean with a slightly crooked but sexy smile. 

"I didn't exactly have the betht life." he sighed thoughtfully, "I wath a thlave for motht of it. When I wath free, I wath on the run. Now I am here, I get to enjoy mythelf. Go where I like, do what I want, and meet hot alien chickth."

"You're pretty direct aren't you?" you mumble, looking at the ground. You can't bring yourself to look at him. He is so forward. You can't even think of a response to shoot him down. Could it be that you like this guy? 

"What can I thay? I like (e/c) eyed women with thmoking hot (body type) bodieth who fall from the thky." he chuckled then sighed a big heavy sigh, "Thith ith the afterlife for me. I don't plan on behaving like a weak wriggler for it. I plan to enjoy everything."

You take a swig and hand back the bottle. As he takes it back, he grabs your arm and pulls you into his lap. 

"Everything...." he smiles and kisses you. The sweet taste of the mead is still on your lips. You are about to pull away and give him the biggest slap when something catches your attention. It's the same static feeling you got when he saved you from falling only this time, it was more intense and focused on your lips. The feeling is like the numbness from eating a cold popsicle then taking a mouthful of pop rocks. It feels amazing.

"Oh well." you think to yourself as you let go of the bottle and wrap your arms and legs around him, kissing back. He moans satisfied into your mouth and releases your arm, moving his hand instead to your back as the other moves through your hair. 

The feeling from your lips starts to spread down your neck and the front of your body. Your eyes flicker open to see the psionic flashes from the troll looking back at you. It starts to travel across your chest, down your sides and then you gasp as it starts to affect your clit. You start to pant and giggle at the same time. You try so hard to stifle it but it's practically bursting out of your mouth.

"Ticklithh?" he asks grinning. All you can do is nod as the sensation now pulses all over you. He lowers you back so you are lying down, hips still on his lap and legs around his waist. He unzips your sweater and runs his hands over your body which is now on fire. You can feel his bulges squirm under your ass. "I think I am going to like having a human ath my matethprit" his forked tongue flicks to the corner of his mouth. Well he is assuming a lot from you.

"Aaaahhh, you cocky son of a bitch!" you snarl at him. 

"I have no idea what that meanth but I am going to take it ath dirty." he laughs. Oh hell, he is not going to have this over you. You may not have powers but you know a thing or two. You move quickly using your legs and hips to lift yourself back up and push him back. "Whoa, you're keen! I guethth I... ohhhhh fuuuuck..." 

You have him now. You are grinding against his clothed bulges while you unzip his bodysuit. He is skinny and smooth. You run your nails up and down his grub scars. Now he is moaning for you.

"You fucking little bulge teathe," he moans and turns up the juice on his psionic powers making you shake.

"You cheat!" you whine.

"I am jutht getting thitarted. I am going to fuck you into next thweep." he growls and pins you under him as he pulls down the rest of his suit to uncover his twin bulges. He tears open your bra then rips your panties off under your skirt. His psiioniics stop pulsing over you and are now holding you down, your legs in the air and apart as he pushed both bulges into you. You are so wet, it doesn't even hurt even when he starts thrusting hard into you. He grunts with every movement, biting his lower lip so hard, the blood trickles down his chin. 

"OH MY GOG, PSIIONIIC!" you cry, "PLEASE, FASTER, I AM SO CLOSE."

"THIHIT ____, YOU ARE THO FUCKING WET, CUM FOR ME MY FUCKING QUEEN." he screeches. Lights flash around his head as you both scream out. It is a damn good job no one else is around as he fills you with hot seed and eyeblasts an innocent hedge nearby. For a moment you are blind. All you can see is white. Then a face comes into view as the Psiioniic collapses next to you and pulls you into his side tightly. You are both shaking.

"That was amazing." you chuckle. 

"Good becauthe we are tho fucking doing that again!" he laughs, "Hey ____?"

"Mm?" you reply nuzzling into him.

"Ever fucked in a tree?" 

"You asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> Next week: The Grand Highblood.


End file.
